


Loki's Got Melons

by yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Large Breasts, M/M, Magic, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Concerned when his new boyfriend calls him to say he's skipping class, sexy wizard Thor checks on him only to find Loki had acquired some very juicy... errr... melons.





	Loki's Got Melons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinBocca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/gifts).



Thor rolled over in his bed, groaning as he felt around for his cell phone. It had been ringing and he thought it was his alarm. But opening his eyes, he realized it was his new boyfriend calling. The screen showed Loki's name a picture Thor had secretly taken of the little witch absorbed in a book. He smiled and cleared his throat slightly. 

 

“Mmm... good morning, baby.” He purred into the receiver, rolling onto his back, hand reaching down to itch at his stomach. And just in case Loki was up for a little early morning phone sex, he kept his hand near the edge of his boxers. “I missed you all night.” 

 

_ “I was just calling to let you know I wouldn't be going to my classes today.”  _ Loki sounded rather distressed on his end.  _ “And since when did you start calling me ‘baby’?”  _

 

Thor frowned a bit, sleep still a heavy fog in his brain. 

 

“Since now. Why won't you be in class? Are you sick, baby?” He asked, sitting up with a deep groan. 

 

_ “N-no, I'm not sick... I just can't go, alright?”  _

 

Thor’s frown grew deeper. 

 

“Baby, I'm gonna miss you all day.... Maybe I should skip too.” He suggested, waving his hand to bring his planner over to him, the pages flipping open to the current date. “If you're sick, someone should take care of you.” 

 

_ “I'm not sick, Thor! I just wanted to let you know I wouldn't be there so you didn't freak out on me.” _ Loki snapped.  _ “And I don't need a babysitter!” _

 

“But you're my baby.” Thor chuckled. “What's got your panties in a twist? Oh- oh god, please tell me you are wearing panties, fuck- that'll be so hot.” 

 

_ “Fuck off, Thor!”  _ Loki nearly screamed into the phone and the line went cold. Thor laughed- he loved his spritely little witch’s attitude. They had been dating for about three weeks, but had been flirting for several months. Finally, Thor had pushed Loki up against a wall and made out with the little fucker till they were both breathless. The blond wizard looked at the clock and sighed. Even if Loki  _ was _ sick, Thor figured a quick romp would make his witch more relaxed. 

 

Getting up, he slipped into fresh boxers, grey sweats, and a hoodie, not bothering with a shirt. The previous weekend, Loki had let Thor give him a blow job, and accepted being fingered, but the witch had refused to take his shirt off. Something about it turned Thor on, and he wanted to get naked with Loki  _ today _ . Especially if the smaller was running a fever and would be warm. 

 

_ Am  _ I  _ the sick fuck for wanting to fuck a sick kid?  _ He asked himself, grinning in the mirror as he smoothed his hair back into a low bun.  _ Nah, it'll help the little brat.  _

 

Even though he was fully intending to skip all of his classes, he still grabbed his backpack and waved a book of advanced metamorphology spells into it, along with a few bars of chocolate he hoarded that he knew Loki liked. 

 

The walk across campus to Loki’s dorm was short enough. The blond had been considering what would happen when the new semester hit- maybe he would ask Loki to bunk with him. Especially if his boyfriend was as eager as he was to hump like bunnies. As he entered the old brick building, Thor groaned inside. It was encouraged by their school that if one could make any accommodation habitable, they should. So Loki had claimed the rather large and unused attic, turning it into a beautiful space. As much as Thor loved it, he didn't like the eight flights of stairs it took to get to the top. Riding broomsticks on campus was illegal, and so was any kind of levitation, so he couldn't just fly up there. 

 

“Loki?” He knocked on the door, slightly out of breath. “Baby, it’s daddy-”

 

He laughed at that and stepped back when he heard rustling inside. The door cracked open and he caught a glimpse of a bright green eye, his face wearing a broad smile at the first sight of his boyfriend for the day. 

 

“C'mon, open up baby. I got my laptop with me- and candy for you.” Thor gently pushed on the door. “We can cuddle all day... I'll make you feel  _ real _ good.” 

 

The door opened more and Loki stuck his head out, his face flushed, skin slightly sweaty. Thor kissed him before he could speak and Loki let out an exasperated sound. 

 

“I told you not to come over!” Hissed the pale kid. 

 

“How could I resist? Is someone in there with you?” Thor asked, trying to look in. “Hey, if you're gonna cheat, at least let me have some fun too.” 

 

“I wouldn't cheat on you!” Loki pouted, and then after a moment, he opened the door all the way, hugging a pillow to his chest. “Thor-”

 

But his tall boyfriend had him caught up in a kiss, pulling him closer by grabbing his pajama shorts covered ass. They kissed for a moment, parting slowly to take a breath. Loki’s beautiful eyes opened and looked into brilliantly blue ones. Thor smiled down at him, a hand coming up to cup his neck, pulling him in for more kissing. Moving Loki backwards, Thor kicked the door shut and moved them to stand in the middle of the room. 

 

“My poor baby-” Thor parted to move a sweaty strand of hair away from the pale face. “You do look pretty sick. You also look so pretty when you're sick.” 

 

This made the other flush and he backed away from the wizard. 

 

“I'm  _ not  _ sick.” He muttered quietly, tightening his grasp on the pillow. Thor playfully tried to tug it away, trying to put his hands up Loki’s tank top. This made the smaller squeak and back up further. “Don't!” 

 

“Why not, baby? Remember, my magical major is medicine- I should probably do a full body assessment.” He snatched the edge of the pillow and gave it a pull. Loki tried to hold on, but Thor gave it a harder pull and it slipped from those pale arms and revealed-

 

Loki had breasts. 

 

“Give that back!” Loki lunged, making the mounds under his tank top jiggle and Thor’s eyes went wide. 

 

“Loki- baby, what?” He grabbed him by the shoulders and made him stand up. After staring for a moment, a hand slid down from his shoulder to grab his breast. They were  _ real _ . The witch squeaked and tried to smack his boyfriend's hand away, but Thor pushed him back onto the bed, sitting with him as he lifted the tank top, and groaned loudly when the soft, pale breasts dropped and bounced slightly. 

 

“Why did you do this? I'm not complaining, but... I don't understand.” Thor asked, unable to take his eyes off of them. Loki sat still and closed his eyes, figuring it was best to let Thor get it out of his system. “They're so big....” 

 

“Shut up! It was an accident.” Protested Loki, who wanted nothing more than to cover them up. His tank top was scrunched up and resting on top of the perky breasts. Thor was right- they were huge, and round, and he blushed as Thor grabbed them with both hands this time. “I was trying... a spell, and I got it wrong.” 

 

The wizard was hardly listening, so amazed by the perfect tits in front of him. He leaned down and took a pink nipple in his mouth, rolling the other between thick fingers as his boyfriend gasped.

 

“Thor, don't!” Loki moaned, trying to pushed Thor off, but his boyfriend stayed put, sucking the other tit this time. “Wait-” 

 

“What kind of spell messes with your chest, babe?” Thor asked around the hardened nipple. He sat up and took off his hoodie, then resumed playing with Loki’s boobs. 

 

“S-stop it, Thor.” Loki whispered, moaning as his cock hardened, his eyes roaming down the back of Thor. “I.... I hate how pink my nipples are.” He admitted shyly. 

 

The wizard sat up and looked at his boyfriend, then smiled and kissed him gently, pulling him into a tight embrace. He didn't miss the fact that those perfect, soft breasts and hardened nipples pressed so sensually against his own bare chest. 

 

“Is that why you wouldn't let me take off your shirt the other day?” He asked, and chuckled when he saw the black haired head bob as it nodded against his neck. “You're so silly, Loki.... Everything about you is perfect. Hey, don't get upset... I'll help you get rid of them.” 

 

Loki looked up hopefully and asked if he really would. 

 

“Yes, but first...” Thor grabbed a large tit and licked the nipple shiny. “I'm gonna fuck you and make these tits bounce.” 

 

“Thor!” Loki groaned, noting how big Thor’s cock looked in his grey sweatpants and had to swallow a lump in his throat. He couldn't deny how good it felt to have Thor sucking and licking his breasts, as strange as it was to acknowledge it mentally. 

 

“Shhh- let's enjoy them, baby. Look, you must be so sensitive with these... you'll never have them again, right?” Thor soothed him, gently massaging them as he kissed Loki. “Let's just have some fun.” 

 

The younger paused for a moment, his cheeks sticking out as he considered it. Then, shyly, he nodded his assent and squeaked when he was laid back on the bed, Thor’s hand reaching up the leg hole of his shorts to fondle his cock. 

 

“Oh, baby, I'm so excited to finally fuck you.” Loki moaned out, magicking his shorts off, leaving him naked for Thor. The wizard groaned at the sight, and buried his face between his breasts, sucking and kissing all over. “Mmm, Thor...” 

 

Thor magicked his clothes off, kicking the pile that appeared next to him off the bed. With a murmur, his cock was slicked and he sat up, moving up Loki’s body to rest his cock between the thick juicy melons on his boyfriend's chest. He grabbed one in each hand and groaned as he pushed them together, his cock disappearing between them. Cupping them, he used a finger on each to flick the nipples, thrusting in between them. Loki moaned and magicked a pillow to fly between his legs, humping it as the stimulation to his breasts electrified him. 

 

“Ah- I feel like- mmmmm.... I feel like I could cum already.” Sighed the witch in bliss. Above him Thor groaned in agreement. Loki grabbed Thor’s hands and looked down to see his boyfriend's cock’s thick head appearing and disappearing between his cleavage. Lifting his head, he stuck out his tongue to lick the tip, swiping away the precum, moaning as he took it into his mouth. 

 

“Fuck, baby, you look so hot like this.” Thor paused, pushing his dick up so Loki could wrap his lips around the head, moaning loudly. Letting go of his breasts, Thor moved back down, throwing the pillow to the side as he fisted Loki’s erection. One of his hands crept back up to play with his tit, and Loki shyly played with the other one. “Good boy, play with your tits.” 

 

“Thor- stop teasing me.” Loki whined, sitting up. The blond cupped the back of his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss, slicked fingers probing the tight pink entrance between his thighs. “Mmm...” 

 

It was no secret between them that Loki fucked himself with dildos every night, so he was loose enough for Thor. But the older liked to finger him for the sweet noises that fell from his cute mouth. After capturing his mouth in a long kiss, Thor pulled his fingers out and sat back, having Loki sit on his lap. The little witch almost fell over trying to balance and looked so flustered. 

 

“They're so heavy, Thor.” He whined as his boyfriend took a tit in his mouth again, sucking as much of the pillowy softness into his mouth. While still sucking, Thor lifted his baby’s hips and nudged the entrance with his cock, moaning around the flesh in his mouth, and lowered Loki onto his member. “Oooh!” 

 

Pulling back, Thor watched as those magnificent tits began to bounce in front of his face, and he stuck his tongue out, licking the moving nipple in front of him. 

 

“Fuck, you're so tight, Loki.” Groaned the blond, looking up to see his lover's face contorted in pleasure, eyes closed as he let out a shivering moan. Gripping his ass tightly, Thor began to thrust up, ripping loud cries from Loki's mouth. They moved together, grunting and sighing, both feeling their orgasm coming to them. Smacking Loki’s ass, Thor had the younger rise up and he laid back, guiding the witch to straddle him again. This new position allowed him to thrust up harder into him. 

 

“Ah-ah, fuck! I'm cumming, Thor, I'm cumming-” Loki cried out, squirming on top of his cock as Thor fisted the witch’s. Warm seed spilled into the blond’s hand and he raised it, spreading it over Loki’s bouncing tits. Loki got off and onto his knees, while Thor stood on the bed and gently fucked his mouth with his cock. It was everything he wanted- his beautiful boyfriend kneeling before him, sucking his cock, those beautiful green eyes half lidded as they looked up at him. 

 

Pulling out, Thor fisted his cock, growling as he came, his thick white cum spurting onto those gorgeous tits. Dropping down, he grabbed the back of Loki’s neck, kissing him deeply. 

 

“You're so beautiful, baby.” He panted against wet lips, kissing him again. They both laid down, and Thor turned to look at Loki’s heaving chest. “Do you  _ have _ to get rid of them?” 

 

The witch smacked his arm, and Thor chuckled, soothing his boyfriend. 

 

“Let's clean up and see what we can do about those gorgeous... Beautiful tits.” He said with a sad sigh. “Wait, can I take a picture?” 

 

“No!”

* * *

 

Thor ended up getting his picture, and they were cleaned and looking over Loki's books. On a whim, Thor pulled out his metamorphology spell book and opened it. Inside, a specific spell to modify the flesh on the body, and reduction. 

 

“Hey, baby-” Thor nudged Loki who looked over, leaning on his forearm. The wizard shivered as his heavy breasts pressed against him and he sighed regretfully. “I think I know how to fix your big blessings.” 

 

“Stop whining about me getting rid of them and help me then!” Loki whined. Thor began to lift his shirt up and Loki squealed. “No! We aren't having sex again.” 

 

Thor sighed then pinned his boyfriend down, and lifted up his shirt. He kissed and sucked the breasts, one at a time, taking his time as he brought his lips around the hard nipples, kissing as he lifted his head. He was mournfully saying goodbye to the soft breasts. 

 

“I need to see your tits if I'm gonna try the spell, Loki.” Explained the wizard, moving up to kiss him. “Unless, you want to keep them.” 

 

Loki shook his head and demanded his boyfriend perform the spell. Taking a breath, Thor sat up and placed a hand on each tit, and willed the magic down into his hands. Loki gasped at the warm sensation that flooded his breasts, and watched as they sank down, almost as if his lover's big, strong hands were pushing them into a cavity in his chest. After a moment, they were gone, and his reddened nipples were pert against his flat chest. 

 

“Thor! Look, baby!” Loki cried in excitement, putting his hands on his chest, never realizing how much he took it for granted. Thor removed the pale hands and put his hands back, and willed the magic up, giving his boyfriend's chest the slightest curve. 

 

“No, don't whine. Just a little bit, see? It looks so good on your body.” Thor begged, and Loki sat up, looking down and thought it wasn't that bad. When he muttered fine, he was back against the bed, his horny boyfriend feeling up his body again. 

 

“You think you can have breasts again?” Thor asked as he finished a dark hickey on the witch’s neck. “Just for me, baby? Only in bed?” 

 

Blushing, Loki bit his lip, thinking of how sensitive they had been. 

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Maybe? Really?” 

 

“Yes, now shut up and kiss me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> MAGIC TIDDIES MAGIC TIDDIES MAGIC TIDDIES!!!!! 
> 
> An indulgent fic that's finally crossed off my 2018 "to write, you nasty fuck" list. 
> 
> This is also a gift to my lovely writing partner and dear friend ErinBocca because she enabled a magical tiddie fuck.


End file.
